A navigation system is a system which provides information for driving of a transportation device, such as a vehicle, using an artificial satellite. The navigation system is automatic.
The navigation system receives predetermined data from a Global Positioning System (GPS) satellite above the Earth using a GPS receiver, and calculates its own location based on the received data.
The navigation system may provide a user with information about a current location of a vehicle based on calculated location information, perform routing to calculate a route to a desired destination, and provide guidance about the route.
The navigation system stores geographic data and POI information about an entire map. The POI information includes information about a building, road, and the like on the map. The navigation system uses the stored geographic data and POI information as information for route guidance.
That is, the navigation system receives a signal including latitude and longitude information from GPS satellites, and calculates and outputs a user location. Also, the navigation system map-matches the user location with geographic data, and thereby may provide guidance about a route to a desired destination from a current location.
Currently, more and more roads are extended and built due to the increase in vehicles, and the number of intersections with a plurality of on-ramps increases. When such an intersection exists on a route, information about an exit direction and entry direction in an intersection may be displayed as an image on geographic data, and voice guidance about an entry direction based on a distance may be provided.
However, in an intersection guidance method in a conventional art, guidance about a turn in an intersection is provided using a distance based on a current location, for example, ‘turn right 500 m ahead.’. Accordingly, when a user may not reliably and accurately determine a distance, or is not familiar with distance estimation, the user may not be able to determine an entry point in an intersection.
When a number of roads exist or on-ramps are situated in a complex manner in an intersection, a user may be confused about on-ramps or pass an on-ramp, which may prevent a user from driving safely.
Also, in a method of providing guidance about a turn in an intersection based on distance, since a location of a guidance point may be different in each navigation service providing guidance about a route, a user is required to reacquaint himself/herself with a guidance distance, which is inconvenient for a user.